Animals
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: "Baby I'm preying on you tonight, Hunt you down eat you alive, Just like animals, Animals, Like animals." Beerus wasn't shy when it came to his desires. Beerus/OC! Rated for language and sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

Animals

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight,_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive,_

 _Just like animals,_

 _Animals,_

 _Like animals,_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide,_

 _I can smell your scent for miles,_

 _Just like animals,_

 _Animals,_

 _Like animals…_

 _ **A/N: Possessive Beerus, that is all. Note: Elizabeth's nickname is Izzie.**_

It could have been worse, Elizabeth decided as she sat on her bed in her room at Beerus's castle. She could have been mistreated and abused, instead of kindness and hospitality. The dark-haired girl laid back and sighed in dissatisfaction. Even though she was treated with kindness, she missed her family and friends. She missed the beauty of her own world. She missed her dog Angel.

"Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth," trilled Whis's cheerful voice as the tall blue humanoid alien walked in, "but Lord Beerus requests your presence. He wants you to rub his head like you did before."

He was referring to the almost disastrous birthday part of Bulma's. Elizabeth came as a guest because she was one of Bulma's friends. Everything was going swimmingly until Beerus and Whis showed up. Vegeta began acting very tense and Elizabeth could tell something was wrong. Even though Beerus and Whis assured everyone that they were Vegeta's friends, something didn't feel quite right with Elizabeth. Why would Vegeta act so scared of friends?

Soon, Elizabeth would find out because Beerus lost his temper and almost destroyed everyone. Being an animal lover, Elizabeth walked up to Beerus and stroked his head. She was so certain he would kill her but instead he closed his eyes and purred in satisfaction. It was all for naught, though, because Buu managed to tick Beerus, the God of Destruction, off and Earth was almost destroyed. Long story short: Goku turned into a Super Saiyan God and fought Beerus. Even though Goku didn't win, Beerus only destroyed a rock formation instead all of Earth itself because of the delicious foods from there. Before anyone could protest, Beerus grabbed Elizabeth and took her with him. Now, she resided in the castle with the grumpy cat humanoid alien.

Sighing, Elizabeth rubbed her forehead and got off her bed. She liked Whis. He was a friendly guy and he made very nice desserts, but she couldn't stand Beerus. Beerus was a bossy grump who kept telling her what to do and ordered her around like a servant.

"Hey, Whis, why did Lord Beerus kidnap me?" she asked the tall man as they walked together.

Whis had to think for a second before answering her. "Lord Beerus is very fond of you, Elizabeth. You're one of the only humans he favors. He can be a bit possessive but that's because he cares for you. Why are you asking me this, Izzie?" Whis's lavender eyes seem to pierce her soul.

"I wanna go home," she replied dolefully, squeezing her eyes shut to keep tears from falling.

Whis placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This is your home now, Izzie," he said in his usual calm voice.

Elizabeth wanted to fight back but she was at a loss for words. She bit her bottom lip and bowed her head as she and Whis continued to walk in silence.

Once they reached Beerus's chamber, Whis cleared his throat to get the cat's attention. "Lord Beerus, I brought her as instructed."

"Thank you, Whis," said Beerus as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his face with his paw.

Whis took Elizabeth's hand and they took flight to reach Beerus's bed. For Elizabeth, it felt like going on a roller coaster because her heart went into her throat and her stomach churned. She was totally afraid of heights and Beerus usually teased her about it. If Whis were a normal person, he would have winced because of the tight grip Elizabeth had on his hand.

"Please don't drop me," she begged hoarsely, feeling the adrenaline fill her body and causing her limbs to quiver.

"Don't worry," assured Whis, placing her gently on the ground near Beerus's bed.

Elizabeth walked a little shakily over to Beerus's bed and sat down next to him. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth placed her hand on Beerus's head and began petting him. She could hear purrs coming from his throat and she had to bite back a smile. No matter how fearsome he was, Beerus was still like a normal housecat.

"Thank you, Whis," said Beerus without opening his eyes. "You can leave now."

Whis gave the cat a nod and floated down from the rock platform. Once the tall man was gone, Beerus laid back and placed his head in Elizabeth's lap, keeping his eyes closed. Elizabeth stared at the cat, wondering what she should do now. How was she supposed to respond?

"Continue," he ordered calmly, looking relaxed.

Elizabeth scoffed. "No," she said firmly, pushing him off of her.

Beerus opened his eyes and sat up. "What!?" he demanded, his hair-trigger temper building fast. He got all up in her face, glaring at her.

"I'm not your servant!" she yelled back, returning his glare with one of her own. "I don't even want to live here! I have family, friends, and you took me away from them!" It really was a shame that her tear ducts were hard-wired to her emotions. Tears of anger rolled down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled.

A growl came from Beerus and his glare grew icier. It made his eyes glow in a creepy way. "This is your home now, Izzie," he said, sounding surprisingly calm despite the look on his face. "You are to live here with me and that's final."

A scream of frustration came from Elizabeth's lips and she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Did you ever stop to ask what I wanted?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "I never wanted this. I want my family and friends. I don't want to stay here anymore. You can't make me…" Before she could speak any further, Beerus knocked her back with one flick of his finger, cutting her off.

"You don't need them when you have me!" shouted Beerus, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are staying here and that's final." Suddenly, Beerus disappeared and Elizabeth looked around rapidly.

"Lord Beerus?" she gasped, sounding a bit anxious. "Where did you go?" Her heart lurched in her chest in anxiety.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and breath on her ear. "Looking for me?" asked that familiar voice in a husky manner.

Before Elizabeth could respond, she felt a harsh blow on the back of her head and she drooped over strong arms. A groan came from Elizabeth and she blacked out.

…

Upon awakening, Izzie was spread-eagled on a large bed that wasn't hers or Beerus's and she couldn't move. She looked and saw that her arms and legs were bound. No matter how much she fought, the bonds wouldn't loosen or give away. Fuck, she was powerless. She couldn't fight anymore because her body weakened. She tried to scream for Whis but her mouth was covered by a scarf. What the hell was this?

"You're probably wondering why you're here, dear," said Beerus in a purr of a voice. He was sitting down on her left side, giving her a look of pure lust. "The truth is, I'm in love with you, darling Izzie. No, I'm obsessed with you. You're absolutely perfect, even with your flaws. I want you so much." He removed the scarf and replaced it with his lips, kissing her passionately.

Despite hating being tied up, Izzie actually enjoyed the kiss and she did her best to press back. She would have run her hands all over him if her hands had been released. Beerus ran his fingers through her hair, letting his claws graze her scalp, causing shivers to ripple through her body. She hated how her body was waking up to the kiss, how her abdomen filled with heat. How was he doing this to her?

Finally, Izzie managed to tear her head away and break the kiss. "Get away from me, you insane bastard!" she screamed, trying to sound tough but failing.

"Is that any way to treat your master?" he asked with a sly glint in his eye, smirking down at her.

"Beerus, seriously, that's enough." Her anxiety finally showed in her tone and she began to struggle against the bonds again. Beerus watched the sight with a careful gaze. Seeing her struggle turned him on.

"Shhh…" murmured Beerus, putting a clawed finger to his lips. "We wouldn't want Whis to hear us now, would we? Just stay calm, my lovely goddess. Don't make me punish you." He smirked wider and straddled her hips. Her breath hitched in her throat when he leaned down and got in her face.

"Then again," he said in that husky tone that gave her chills, "your body seems to speak for itself. My nose is more than an accessory, you know. I can smell your arousal." A low chuckle came from Beerus's throat. Izzie quit struggling, knowing it was futile, but a dark part of her wanted him to dominate her. It was a horrible feeling but she couldn't help it.

He went down until his lips touched her ear and what he said made her shudder. "I'm going to make you mine."

Elizabeth didn't know what else to say but, "Fuck…"

Beerus frowned. "That language will not be tolerated, young lady," he reproved, tapping her on the tip of her nose.

"Untie me please," begged Izzie, biting her bottom lip. She felt horrible for being reduced to begging.

Beerus's eyes glowed as he reached up and untied the bonds that bound her wrists. He knew she couldn't fight back. She was a normal human who wouldn't be able to faze him. Upon being freed, Izzie rubbed her sore wrists and swallowed deeply when she noticed Beerus was giving her that lustful look again. She was totally screwed.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Izzie grabbed Beerus's face in her hands and pressed her mouth to his, aggressively attacking his lips with hers. Even though Beerus was surprised, he welcomed the kiss by pulling her close and licking at her bottom lip. Izzie opened her mouth without hesitation and accepted his tongue. The intrusion was a little uncomfortable at first but she began adjusting to it. To excite him, Izzie rubbed his skin and relished in feeling him vibrate under her touch.

He pulled back in shock and saw how proud she was of herself. "You little minx," he growled, smirking at the hesitation that flickered across her face. "Now, I'll punish you."

In a flash, Izzie was pushed down on the bed and felt her pants loosened. Once her pants were off, she felt a hand seeking refuge near her center. She instinctively stiffened to prevent him from getting access. Instead of carelessly spreading her legs, Beerus stilled his hand and gazed at her in curiosity.

"What's wrong, Izzie?" he asked, trying to gauge her.

"Nothing," replied Izzie quickly with a shake of her head. "It's just…I'm not used to being touched like this."

"You're a virgin." It wasn't a question or condemnation, just a statement.

Her skin heated with a flush and she averted her eyes shamefully. "Yes." She sounded a bit defensive, like she had heard this before. "I am a twenty-eight year old virgin. So what? I just wanted my first time to be special and there was never time to meet a nice guy. We all have things we don't talk about and this is one for me, okay?"

Beerus was strangely turned on by her anger. "I'm not judging you," he remarked, trying to pacify her. "I'm actually flattered. You saved yourself for me."

If blushing was perilous to one's health, Izzie would have died on the spot. "I'm not that experienced in sex," she admitted with a shrug. "I mean, I've only kissed. I'm not that good at all this. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Beerus, looking a bit amused. "I think that you are miraculous, stunning. I just can't stop looking at you."

Izzie smiled and bent forward to give Beerus a kiss. He met her half way and slammed his lips to hers. He ran his fingers through her hair and cradled her head in his paws. He took one hand off her face and ripped her panties off. A whimper came from her throat at the exposure and in desperation as she clawed at his Egyptian chest strap. Beerus smirked into the kiss, pulled back, and took the strap off effortlessly. He tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landing, and kissed her passionately. As he worked his mouth over hers, he removed his pants, revealing himself to her, and pulled back to look into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and darkened with lust. He accepted the invitation.

Before claiming her, he decided to worship her body a bit more. He made his way down, kissing her ribs and stomach as he did so, and came to a stop when he was face to face with her intimate parts. She was positively soaked and he could smell her more. Without a second thought, Beerus's tongue came out and came in contact with her glistening woman jewel. A loud gasp came from her and her back arched off the bed. Smirking to himself, Beerus continued his assaults, thinking about how she truly was a virgin. Her actions screamed virgin.

"Oh, God!" she cried, sobs wracking her body, grounding into him. "Beerus, please!"

"That's what I've been trying to do," said Beerus, pulling back so she could hear him.

Izzie snapped out of her lustful haze and looked down at him in confusion. "W-what?" she breathed, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate.

"Please you," he answered, kissing her smooth inner thigh. "I'm going to put you in the state of nirvana. You'll be begging me not to stop." That sounded like a promise and it made her even wetter. She blushed profusely when he noticed the amounts of her essence coming out. "Hmm, it seems that your body is responding well. Now, if you don't mind…" With that, he dove back and licked up her wetness.

The taste of her was driving him crazy. He couldn't get enough of the sweet nectar that came from her. It was better than any Earth sweet he'd tasted. A moan elicited from his throat and she shuddered under the vibration of it. He kept teasing her, making her feel intense sensations. She couldn't stop her body from thrashing underneath his skillful tongue.

Beerus pulled back, knowing she was close to breaking. "Let it come," he whispered, the breath hitting her center and causing her to wince from the contact.

Before she could ask him to continue, he started licking her once more, feeling her shatter under his amorous assaults. She dug her fingers into the comforter and threw her head back, practically screaming with bliss. Oh, God, she couldn't stand it. Her stomach clenched up and her thighs began trembling with impending release.

"Beerus! Beerus!" she wept, seeing stars across her closed eyelids. Her hips couldn't stop moving and suddenly it happened. She shattered under his attention and screamed out her release. Beerus was a bit amused on how loud she was. He actually didn't care if Whis heard.

Izzie arched her back one last time and exploded underneath Beerus's tongue. She collapsed, boneless, onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. A light whimper came from her when she felt Beerus lick up all of her essence. God, she felt so great right now! Other than reproducing, no wonder people had sex. It was incredible.

Beerus pulled back, taking a deep breath, and noticed how beet red Izzie's fair skin was. He smirked at the sight of her trembling, feeling proud of his work. Once the shudders abated, Izzie opened her eyes and Beerus saw the desire in them. She wanted him. Using his claws, he tore her shirt open, revealing her white bra. She tried to cover herself, but Beerus pinned her wrists beside her head. He could see the fear in her eyes and softened his hold on her.

"Don't cover yourself," he murmured, trying to sound as gentle as possible. "You're beautiful."

Izzie blinked and swallowed nervously. Nevertheless, she was pleased that he admired her form.

"Is this your favorite undergarment?" asked Beerus, a sly glint in his eyes.

"N-no," replied Izzie with a shake of her head. "I don't have favorite undergarments."

"Oh, good," he remarked and used his claws to rip her bra from the front.

Izzie watched in shock as he did that. "You tore my bra," she whispered in surprise. "I didn't say you could do that."

Smirking, Beerus moved his hands to stroke her hair. "I already did it." He pushed the remaining scraps of her bra off of her like taking off a vest. Izzie shrugged the bra off and pressed her mouth to his. She ran her hands over his warm flesh, feeling him shudder. Suddenly, he broke the kiss off and gave her an intense look.

"Spread your legs," he ordered huskily, placing his hands on her thighs as if to encourage her.

Without hesitation, she opened her legs to him, blushing under his scrutiny. Suddenly, he placed his hand under her knee and lifted her leg up to her chest. Before she could ask about it, he pushed in, breaking her virgin barrier. He felt her muscles stiffen and he knew that she was scared. To soothe her, he began kissing her neck and caressing her body. His lips trailed down to her full breasts, causing her nipples to harden, and began suckling them.

The pain of his intrusion melted away replaced by indescribable pleasure. She couldn't say anything over three syllables. All she could do was hold on and cry out Beerus's name to the heavens. She shattered under his thrusts and screamed out her pleasure. Izzie could barely stand these intense feelings right now. It didn't take long for her to completely release. She could feel, and so could he. Beerus rutted up against her, yearning for his own release.

"W-wait, Beerus…" stammered Izzie, trying to talk without moaning. "I-I can't…" She didn't know how much more she could take. "I-I'm going…to b-break…" Her voice came out as a desperate whimper.

"I'll protect you," promised Beerus in a growl of a voice, his release coming quick.

Izzie screamed out as her inner muscles squeezed his member like a vice, which caused him to growl in an animalistic way. Suddenly, Beerus tensed up and he released his hot seed into her system. Feeling him brush those cluster of nerves caused her to arch off the bed and released in a flurry of cries and screams. Beerus pulled out of her, rolled over, and laid down next to her.

She collapsed against the bed, feeling spent and wonderfully exhausted. A blissful smile spread across her features as she rested her head on his muscled chest and let sleep overtake her. Beerus smirked and stroked her dark hair. He loved this woman. He would never let her go. Nothing would come between him and his. Instead of falling into a deep slumber like he usually did, Beerus dozed off peacefully but stayed alert. He didn't want to oversleep and miss the next encounter he could have with her.

…

As Whis went into the kitchen to eat some cake Lady Bulma made him, he heard a loud feminine scream come from somewhere. He started in alarm and ran off to find where the source of the noise was. His inquiries led him to a spare room that no one ever really used. Cautiously, he opened the door and saw something he never thought he'd see in all his years of living.

On the bed, Lord Beerus and Lady Elizabeth were engaged in an intense match of copulating. Whis's cheeks filled with heat and he closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible. As he walked away, he made a mental note to not tell anyone about this. No one needed to know about this. Now, Whis wanted some brain soap to forget the incident ever occurred. Shaking his head in an exasperated way, Whis went back to the kitchen to enjoy the cake Bulma made him. He would worry about this later.


	2. Chapter 2

_So if I run it's not enough,_

 _You're still in my head forever stuck,_

 _So you can do what you wanna do,_

 _I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up,_

 _But don't deny the animal,_

 _That comes alive when I'm inside you…_

"Touch yourself," the order came out quiet yet firm.

"Excuse me?" That shocked Izzie to the core and her eyes bugged out at his audacity.

Beerus examined his clawed hand in a casual manner like he didn't order her to do something totally lewd and revealing. Izzie stared at him, trying to decipher his expression. He looked up at her and smirked, showing his sharp teeth. His eyes seemed to glow mischievously and Izzie's brow furrowed in confusion. She knew that look. He knew something about her that she didn't and it made her nervous.

"There are two sides of you, Izzie," said Beerus in a husky tone, trailing his claws over the soft skin of her neck. "You pretend to be a prim, proper lady but there's more to you." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "What's the difference between touching yourself in privacy and in front of me?"

Izzie froze, knowing what he was referring to. She was taking a bath and her mind got the better of her. She needed release and Beerus wasn't around (to her knowledge). She gave into temptation and began touching herself. It wasn't as good as having Beerus but it had to do. Upon hearing Beerus tell her the truth, Izzie closed her eyes and her face flushed with humiliation.

"Oh, God, no," she whispered, placing a hand to her temples. "You saw that? I thought you were napping."

The smirk grew on Beerus's face. "It was a power nap. Only five to seven days. I asked Whis where you were and he said you were taking a bath. Imagine my surprise when I saw you fidgeting in the water. Your skin was all flushed and the look on your face was exquisite. It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on. You were touching yourself." He looked damned proud of himself for figuring it out.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Beerus woke up from his short nap and rubbed his eyes. That power nap wasn't near enough but he had a woman to keep satisfied and sleeping would impede on that. As he walked around, he noticed Whis but no sign of Izzie. Where was she? Anxiety welled up in Beerus's chest and ran off to find Whis. Did she go back to Earth because she was dissatisfied?_

 _When Beerus reached the kitchen, he noticed Whis eating some ice cream from the carton. The cat rolled his eyes in irritation and walked in. Whis seemed to sense Beerus's presence because he looked up to acknowledge Beerus. There was a pleasant look on Beerus's former master's face._

" _Ah, good morning, m'lord," said Whis in a happy tone. "What can I do for you today?"_

" _Where's Izzie?" asked Beerus, trying to sound calm. "I haven't seen her anywhere? Did she go back to Earth while I was sleeping?"_

 _Whis raised his eyebrows. "No, m'lord," the blue man replied. "She's taking a bath right now. Izzie may be as stubborn as you but at least she listens when she should."_

 _Beerus narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I'm going to see her." With that, he turned around and started to walk off, but was stopped by Whis speaking up._

" _Are you sure you want to go in there, Lord Beerus?" asked Whis, looking a bit hesitant. "Women like their alone time."_

" _It shouldn't take someone a long time to bathe." Beerus walked off, ignoring Whis's warning._

 _Upon reaching the bathroom, Beerus quietly opened the door and crept in. He could feel the steam from the bath and he noticed a small figure in the tub. Her skin was rosy pink and her eyes were closed. Beerus would have thought nothing of it had he not heard soft moaning from the open lips of Izzie. Beerus put two and two together and realized what she was doing. Heat flooded his cheeks and his jaw fell open. Izzie, sweet, innocent Izzie, was masturbating. Not so innocent now, was she?_

 _Beerus felt the blood leave his face and go to his groin, giving him an embarrassing erection. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a groan._

" _Beerus…" he heard her moan wantonly, causing his groin to ache with the need of release._

 _To keep himself from doing anything he shouldn't, he turned and dashed out of there as soon as he could._

 _(flashback end)_

Izzie had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep tears from leaking out. "I'm so humiliated," she breathed, covering her face with her hands. "Kill me now."

"That would displease me very much," remarked Beerus, running his fingers through her hair. "Also, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's completely normal for young women like you to experience such things. I was actually rather aroused to see you lose control like that. Now, strip and touch yourself."

Izzie bit her bottom lip as she pulled her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra. Her face burned as she felt Beerus's hungry gaze on her body. She demurely pulled her pants and undies down. Instinctively, she covered herself and averted her gaze. She wasn't used to being naked in front of others.

"I'm not exactly…aroused, Beerus," she whispered, feeling her ears burn. "This is a bit embarrassing."

Beerus arched a non-existent eyebrow and he bent close to whisper in her ear again. "You were plenty horny in the bath, dear. Don't act as if you don't enjoy yourself."

"I-I mean that I'm not wet," she added, her heart racing in her chest.

"Aren't you?" He bent forward and ran his hands down her chest, letting his nails graze the soft skin. He breathed in and smelled the musky scent of her arousal. She lied when she said she wasn't wet. He wasn't blind. He could see the sheets getting wet from her. Beerus smirked and pressed his lips to her neck. He could smell the unique scent that was hers—soft, clean, feminine. A loud gasp came from Izzie as she clung to his shoulders, shuddering under his touch. Beerus's hands ran down past her stomach and sought refuge in her curls.

"Tell you what," he continued, stroking her face. "If you don't get wet under my touch, I won't push you any further. But if I win, you will have to do what I asked."

"Deal," said Izzie, closing her eyes under his gentle touch.

Beerus slid two fingers into her opening, looking absolutely predatory when she didn't resist him. His thumb brushed over clit and he took joy in hearing her cry out. Unable to help herself, she wrapped a leg around his waist and grabbed onto the hand that was at her entrance. He allowed her to make a few weak thrusts against his fingers but then he pulled his hand out and settled her back on the mattress. He licked the juices off his fingers, sighing at the taste of her.

"You're very wet," he informed her, giving her a smug look.

"You cheated," she breathed, trying to regulate her heart rate.

"I never said there were rules," he said, tapping her on the nose with his clean hand. "I win this round. Now touch yourself, or do you need me to do it for you."

Izzie swallowed her pride and slid a hesitant hand down her stomach and over her opening. She slowly pushed one finger in and began to do what Beerus requested. It didn't take long for her to come apart. She was already aroused by Beerus and it helped things. Usually, it took time to build her ecstasy, but now, she was really turned on and it helped her climax. She moaned at the pressure building up in her body and would have screamed in release had Beerus not covered her mouth with his own. The passionate, rough kiss made her shudder from bliss and her free hand stroked the back of his head. After a few seconds of lustful kisses, Beerus pulled his head back and began working his way down her neck.

"Oh, Beerus!" she cried, throwing her head back as he suckled on that one sensitive spot that always left her undone. "Oh, God!" She dug her nails into his back as she got closer and closer to releasing.

"Let it go," purred Beerus seductively, his mouth at her ear. "Fall apart."

The sound of his voice put the final nail in the proverbial coffin. Izzie stiffened up and she rode out her intense climax. Her back arched and suddenly her finger grew very warm and wet. After finishing, she fell into Beerus's chest, panting heavily. She could barely catch her breath; it was so intense. Beerus took her soiled fingers and he licked the juices off, groaning lustfully at the taste of her. He laid her down on the bed and began stripping enthusiastically. Her little show made him rock hard and her wanton look didn't help the matter either.

Once he was fully undressed, he climbed on top of her body and pressed his mouth to hers. He slid into her already-sensitive vagina and groaned at the tightness of her. Her walls squeezed him like a vice and it drove him crazy. She dug her fingers into his back, letting her nails bite into his skin, and held on for dear life. Beerus took that as a sign and started to thrust into her. She tried to move with him but couldn't because of how intense the pleasure was. Her rapid heartbeat drowned out the wanton moans coming from her lips. She threw her head back and screamed her impending release.

"Beerus!" she screamed, clinging tightly to him. "I'm gonna…"

"I know," he breathed, kissing and suckling on her neck. "Do it. Give in."

The sound of his husky voice made her give in to her passions and she released onto his member. Beerus could feel his release coming and he continued screwing her through every orgasm until he reached his limit. His body went taut and arched against her, groaning Izzie's name. When he finally was done, he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Izzie rested her weary head on his chest and her eyes fluttered open and closed.

"I love you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Beerus smiled in satisfaction. "I know," he replied softly, stroking her back with a gentle hand. "I love you too."

They both fell asleep, holding each other tightly. When Whis came in to check on them, he noticed that they were both smiling contently in their sleep. A smile found its way on Whis's face and he quietly walked out, leaving the couple be.

 _ **A/N: And the end. Maybe more will come in the form of another story.**_


End file.
